


Soba My Way into Your Heart

by oso_peanutbutter



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor if you squint, Post S1/Part 1, Slight Hurt/Comfort, im running with the assumption the soba shop is family run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oso_peanutbutter/pseuds/oso_peanutbutter
Summary: Tsumugi stops by a familiar soba shop to have lunch.





	Soba My Way into Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightofthewind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofthewind/gifts).



> happy yuletide lightofthewind! i really hope you like your gift!~

Walking along the streets of Tokyo, Tsumugi looks at her watch and finds it’s half past noon. She briefly wonders if she had any lunch, but her stomach denies any such notion. She blushes a little at her loudly growling stomach and quickly walks ahead in search of a restaurant. She passes a few by, not in the mood for the types of cuisines they offer, until she finds herself in front of a soba shop whose name is familiar but can’t quite put her finger on.

She enters, curiously looking around trying to piece together where she has seen this place when she spots a familiar face.

“Y-Yaotome-sa—no, that's not right. You already said you weren’t him—u-uh you are?”

Gaku leans over the counter silently chuckling over Tsumugi’s stammering.

“Yamamura.”

“Y-Yes.” She bows before saying, “Thank you very much for your services a few months prior.”

“Oh, no. You don’t need to bow. I was just doing my job. Please raise your head it’s a little embarrassing.”

Tsumugi uprights her posture, embarrassed, and starts looking around for a place to sit. She settles for the counter in front of her, placing her bag on the adjacent seat before quietly sitting down. She stares at the counter, not sure what to say, but once again her stomach loudly proclaims it wants food. Her face flushes, and looks up at the menu. Tsumugi keeps her focus on it to save herself from looking at Gaku’s face, still too embarrassed.

She finds it hard to decide what to order—everything looks delicious to her—so she sheepishly asks, “Um, Yamamura-san, do you have any recommendations? I’m having trouble deciding what to order.”

“Hmm, lets see,” he raises his hand to his chin thinking. His face lightens up and says, “Wait here.”

He disappears into the kitchen and doesn’t return for several minutes. Tsumugi stares at the empty space in front of her wondering if she has said something wrong until he returns with a bowl. Gaku places it in front of her and tells her to enjoy.

“Thanks for the food,” she says eyeing it cautiously as she grabs her chopsticks and takes a bite. Her eyes bulge out at the taste. “Delicious!” She moans before taking more.

Gaku leans against the counter amused as she continues to scarf down her bowl.

“W-Woah, slow down a little. I don’t need you choking—And I spoke too soon.” He walks around to her side and pats down her back as she coughs.

“Thank you.” She wheezes out as she grabs her water glass and takes a sip.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

Gaku eyes her worryingly but makes his way back behind the counter. He keeps tabs on her as she continues eating while doing prep work for other items on the menu. Other than her chewing and his work, the shop remains in a comfortable silence.

It doesn’t take long for Tsumugi to finish her meal.

“Ahh~ Thank you for the meal. It was the best soba I’ve had in a while.” She breathes out stretching her back to release the tension in her muscles from leaning over.

“It was no trouble. What did you think of the flavor? It wasn’t too strong was it?”

“Oh no, it was just right!”

“That’s good to know. I was planning on putting it on the menu, but I wasn’t too sure if it would be enjoyable. Thank you for your insight.” He winks.

“Ehh?! You mean it wasn’t on the menu yet? How mean!” She puffs out her cheeks in anger. She can’t believe she has just been this man’s guinea pig.

“I’m sorry. I’ll warn you next time I decide to experiment on you.”

At that moment, a woman seemingly in her late forties pops out from the back. Strands from her graying hair peek out from under the scarf keeping the rest back. She places her hands on her hips disapprovingly. “Did you have another customer taste-test a new dish again?”

Gaku pales at the appearance of the woman. “Uhhh...maybe?”

“I told you to stop doing that. What if they hate it?”

“Then I say ‘I’m sorry it wasn’t to your liking’ and serve miso soba.”

She shakes her head. “What am I going to do with you.” She then spots Tsumugi looking as if she isn’t supposed to be hearing all that. The woman cocks her head at Gaku and asks her, “My son ain’t causing you any trouble, is he?”

Tsumugi shakes her head. “Not at all.”

“That’s good to hear. Last thing I need is him driving away perfectly good customers.”

“I see what you mean.” Tsumugi smiles and nods in agreement.

“You wound me.” Gaku places his hand on his chest feigning injury.

Gaku’s mother chuckles and walks back to her earlier job, and he shakes his head turning back to Tsumugi who’s trying to keep herself from laughing. He rubs the back of his neck embarrassed.

“Family, am I right?”

She nods. “You and your mom get along well.”

“Yeah, well, she nags at me a lot, as I’m sure a lot of mothers do, but she cares for me and this shop, so it makes up for it. I don’t mind helping her out as long as it keeps her happy.”

“I’m jealous. I never really knew my mother. She died when I was little, so seeing you with yours, even if it’s just banter, I can’t help feel envious.” She looks down at the counter with melancholy but quickly snaps out of it having realized what she just told him. “Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to spring that on you.” She waves her hands in front of herself apologetically.

“It’s okay. It doesn’t bother me when people are sincere with their feelings.” Gaku gives her a soft smile. “I’m sure your mother would be proud of you.”

She wipes a stray tear from her eye. “Thank you.”

“So, how’s managing that group going? What were they called…the one that won  _ Black or White _ . Kind-of Idol?” He feigns ignorance hoping to lighten the mood.

“IDOLiSH7!”

“That’s the group!”

Her mood brightens as she launches into a tangent surrounding the group’s latest gig and subsequent antics.

“—And so, Nagi-san starts talking about the latest Kokona episode without realizing it, and it takes Iori-san saying ‘Uh, Ryoka-san, this is live. Please watch what you say. We don’t need a copyright lawsuit.’ And Nagi-san replies in English, ‘Oh! Sorry.’”

Gaku is doubling over in laughter wiping the tears from his eyes. “Oh man, that’s the best thing I’ve heard all week. You sure have a lot of fun.”

“Yes! I’m always having fun, and even when things get tough those boys persevere with a strength I hope one day I’ll be able to accomplish. I hope as their manager they’ll reach heights never seen before.” She pauses for a moment and continues, “I’ll always be thankful to Yaotome-san as well.”

“Yaotome-san?” He cocks his head waiting for her to continue.

“Yaotome Gaku-san from TRIGGER. I’ve been a fan of TRIGGER for a long time, so it’s been a pleasure being able to work occasionally alongside them from time to time. He helped IDOLiSH7 get their first live appearance on TV which, while I won’t go into details, really helped them grow into the group they are today. Even now I’m still grateful for that chance.”

“That Yaotome is sure a lucky guy for being able to hang out with a pretty girl like you.”

“I-It’s not like that.” She holds her hands in front of herself defensively.

“I’m joking.” He chuckles. “On the house.” He winks as he takes away her empty bowl.

“I can’t let you do that. Please let me pay.”

“I insist.”

“So do I.” She places the money on the counter with a determined look on her face.

Gaku bursts out laughing. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to laugh but you have the cutest expression on your face, and I couldn’t help it.” He puts his hand on top of hers and slides the money towards her. “Consider it payment enough.”

Her face turns a bright red, and for a moment Gaku thinks she is going to pass out.

“T-T-T-Then in that case—” The sound of her phone ringing interrupts Tsumugi. She digs through her bag and finds a message from Banri asking if she has confirmed MEZZO”’s schedule for the next day. Looking at the time, she realizes she should be heading back.

“Gotta head back to work?”

“Yes, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to stay so long.”

“Think nothing of it. I’m really happy being able to talk to you like this. You are an amazing person—”

“Takanashi. Takanashi Tsumugi.”

“Takanashi-san. I hope you’ll stop by again occasionally.”

She chuckles. “I’ll be sure to. Though, please warn me if you decide to experiment again.”

“Will do.”

Tsumugi bows and leaves the shop with a spring in her step noticeable to the trained eye. Gaku gets started on washing the dishes but not before giving an ear-splitting grin at particularly nothing.

 

*****

 

_ A Few Months Later _

  
  


“Now I’m sure it’s around here somewhere.”

“I can help you look.”

“No no. I can do this. I just need—let’s see I was walking down this street—ah! There it is!” Tsumugi grabs Gaku’s hand and fast walks to the soba shop she found a few months prior.

“‘Yamamura Soba?’ So this is the place you’ve been telling me about?”

“Yes! I had an amazing bowl of soba the last time I was here, so I’m happy to be able to go again.”

“Oh...what kept you from coming back?” He asks.

“I’ve been...busy.” She slumps full of regret.

“Well, since you’ve found this place, let’s head inside and get something to eat.”

Tsumugi nods and follows him inside. She surveys the shop much like she did the first time but with a different purpose. “Hmm...that’s weird, I wonder if he’s here today…”

“‘He?’”

“Yeah, that guy I told you about. The one that looks a lot like you. In fact, I’ve mistaken him for you a couple times. It was really embarrassing.” She flushes pink at the memory.

“He couldn’t have looked that much like me. There’s nobody more handsome than I am,” Gaku says teasingly.

“Except Nagi-san.”

Before Gaku could offer up a counterpoint, Gaku’s mother comes up to the counter and addresses the couple.

“Well, if it isn’t that girl from the other month. How’ve you been? I haven’t seen you since my son tried poisoning you with a new dish idea.”

“Ah! Yamamura-san. It’s been a while. I’ve been busier than usual, so I apologize for not being able to come again.”

“That’s alright. You’re here now and that’s what matters. I’m sure your boyfriend didn’t mind coming here on a date.”

“B-B-B-N-No, he didn’t. Right, Gaku-san?” Tsumugi turns to him nervously.

“Yup. I asked her to choose this time, and I respect her decision.”

“You got a good head on your shoulders, boy. Have a seat you two. Can’t have that entrance blocked.”

They take their seats and after perusing the menu, both order tempura soba.

“Yamamura-san, is your son not in today?”

“No, he’s out on a date with a pretty girl he met not too long ago,” Yamamura says as she works on their orders.

“I see.” Tsumugi turns to Gaku looking slightly annoyed.

“Gaku-san, is something the matter?”

He snaps out of it and turns to reassure her he’s fine. Yamamura snorts but doesn’t say anything else as she continues getting their orders ready.

“Two tempura sobas. Enjoy.” She places the bowls in front of them and before heading back into the kitchen, yells, “Behave yourselves.”

They both blush red with equal parts embarrassment and mortification but laugh it off just as fast. With chopsticks in hand, they dig into their meals happy to be in each other’s company. Gaku grabs Tsumugi’s free hand with his own, squeezing it under the table like a secret between the two. She smiles brightly and takes another bite—the taste of soba better than the last time.


End file.
